Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool, a manipulator, and a surgery support system.
Description of Related Art
In the past, a surgery support system having a manipulator in which a treatment tool is mounted on a remotely-controllable arm was known as a system for supporting a surgical operation.
A movable portion such as a joint is formed in the manipulator and the manipulator is displaced to a desired orientation by causing the movable portion to move. The movable portion of the manipulator is controlled to have the desired orientation through the use of a driving source and a power transmission member transmitting power to the movable portion and detection means for detecting the amount of movement of the movable portion.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication H04-263831 discloses a detection device including an endoscope insertion part having a flexural portion, a wire transmitting power for causing the flexural portion to move in a flexural manner, and displacement detecting means for detecting the amount of displacement of the wire.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication 2010-220684 discloses a displacement detecting mechanism including a power transmission wire causing a joint to move, a displacement sensing wire connected to the power transmission wire so as to detect the amount of displacement of the joint, and a sensor detecting the amount of movement of the displacement sensing wire.